runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fleet of the Doomed
Synopsis Spaceships are popping up everywhere, but from the past. As the fleet attack Gielinor reluctantly, there is a mysterious riddle to solve, and if Drauss gets the puzzle wrong, a time bomb will go off, with a range that could devastate the next solar system. Plot Lumbridge Another trouble making anomaly appears, but it seems to be a sky one. A huge warship the size of Port Sarim appears and overshadows Lumbridge. But then it stop in midair, and the anomaly disappears. Smaller starfighters deploy from the ship. Duke Horacio II waves to the spaceships atop Lumbridge Tower, but a starfighter fire a missile. The duke screams, as the tower explodes. Immediately, the GDG are on the scene, with soldiers and tanks rapidly firing. Its all-out war. The starfighters fire more missiles and blow up a few tanks. But suddenly, the fighting ceases as the warship starts speaking. It is a computer aboard the ship transmitting. "30 minutes until self-destruction." Cue the titles ---- "Let's review the situation; there is a giant starship over Lumbridge, that is about to explode and possibly destroy us all. We can't get to the ship without being attacked - I hate judgement days..." muttered Cratus. "Lets get on the ship. We can find out why its gonna blow, and then stop it! I have a degree in bomb defusing." Drauss said. "Better bring Urtur and Creeth, their abilities will help!" Cratus shouted, as an explosion erupted behind them. Drauss, Cratus, Urtur and Creeth jumped into separate GDG-class starfighters. They flew into battle. "Fighter 666, come in." Drauss said, over the comm. "Do we have to refer to the fighter numbers?" Urtur said. "Yes! Don't you know anything about piloting." Drauss snapped. "What number am I?" Creeth asked. "42" Cratus replied. "Cratus, you didn't speak like a pilot!" Drauss snapped again. "But you just didn't!" Cratus replied. "Dammit Fighter 333! Missile incoming!" Drauss screamed. The missile barely missed and hit Farmer Fred's sheep farm. "You yanks! You hit me livestock you son of a -" Farmer Fred screamed, in a stereotypical farmer fashion. Two homing missiles headed towards Fighter 0.0 (Drauss), but Drauss out-maneuvered the missiles and they hit each other. Enemy starfighters appeared on the scene, as Urtur and Creeth just busted the shields of the big warship. They landed inside, as Cratus followed. Drauss was hit by a smaller ion laser, which is forcing him to crash into the warship. Drauss ejected, as his fighter crashed. Drauss landed inside the warship via parachute. ---- Inside the S.S. Obliterator "This is future technology, and its alien. Look at these runes!" Drauss exclaimed. "Its called the S.S. Obliterator. According to this computer I just hacked into, it lead the Intergalactic Star Class Fleet of the Deinactites. They disappeared forever, off the face of the Universe, somewhat connected to the Fists of Fear and the era of chaos. This means we've found the lost fleet! The fleet of the doomed!" Urtur said excitedly. "If it disappeared from somewhere in the Universe, it may have entered the anomaly, and it closed on them! This means the fleet won't make it out of Gielinor, possibly even destroying it!" Drauss shouted. "And I know why." Cratus replied. He pointed to a ticking time bomb in the corner. It said 20:00 minutes to self-destruction. 19:59... "We must defuse this bomb!" Creeth said, and rushed over to it. "Careful! If you damage it in any way, you could make it less time until impact!" Drauss shouted. Urtur tapped it, and it came undone. Creeth used her powers to find out what it is. "This ship was sabotaged by an unknown creature. When this ship blows, the whole fleet below us does! But, if we get the defusing code wrong, the bomb could devastate the next solar system!" "Great. More pressure." Urtur touched a wire, and there was a small explosion nearby. Undeterred, Urtur started fiddling with the wires, and another explosion occurred nearby. ---- 10 minutes later Urtur stood up. "The best I could do was limit the explosion range. We still have 10 minutes left, and we have to take a chance. When this blows, the Fleet will go with it, unaffecting Gielinor. But I could be wrong - it could turn Lumbridge into a ghost town." "Well, life is about taking stupid risks. Now lets blow this joint!" Drauss screamed as they jumped into their starfighters. 2:00 encounting. They were all ready, but Cratus' engine wouldn't start. "Freaking engine has died on me!" Cratus jumped out and hopped in Drauss' one. 1:00 encounting. They all revved their engines and took off. 0:01 encounting. Bang. Each starfighter just made it out of the explosion, and they looked below them. Each enemy starfighter was blowing up. There was a chain reaction, and the S.S. Obliterator exploded. It was an impressive display. ---- GDG Base, partly rebuilt "My wounds from last time have healed." "That's nice to know, and the base is well on the way to recovery too." "But I wonder - some of the shrapnel disappeared during our clean up operation." "Probably went downstream." ---- Fred's sheep farm "Yee-haw, I can live like a rich Texan with all these machinery! I shall sell it all to the King and be stinking rich!" Farmer Fred starting dancing around. But the shrapnel exploded, and Fred's face was black. "Maybe I should just raise a chicken farm!" Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Duke Horacio II *Urtur *Creeth *Farmer Fred References *Farmer Fred was last seen in Death by Dragon. Roots *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (the starfighter battle was very similar to the Battle over Coruscant in the opening scenes of the film) Category:Time Fractures stories